


You Can't Get Away

by ArietteEpsilon



Category: David Gray (Musician), Death Note
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-27
Updated: 2013-07-27
Packaged: 2017-12-21 11:52:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 90
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/900001
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArietteEpsilon/pseuds/ArietteEpsilon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A short, depressing, Matt×Mello post-apocalyptic fic. The song Sail Away belongs to David Gray.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You Can't Get Away

Mello flipped on the remains of what was once the great entertainment form known as radio. 1...2...3...and here it was, the fourth setting. Some top 100 hit wound to a close and...ohgodnonononononono.

_Sail away with me honey, I put my heart in your hands..._

They had caught Kira. Or rather, Kira had uploaded his mind to the internet, left his Death Note, and they had burned the body of the one known as Light Yagami. Essentially the same thing.

(Work in Progress, Sorry! Should finish tomorrow.)


End file.
